The present invention relates to sports devices which imitate fights with the use of weapon, as well as to devices which can be used for self defense.
Devices of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of such devices is for example formed as an elongated round bar which is held by its one end and can delivery corresponding strikes. Such a device is used in sports, in self defense, as well as for example by police. It is believed that the known device can be further improved.